Sleep Sound
by GoldenGirl
Summary: Post I Do, In Sawyer's tent. Sawyer's asleep, Kate is not. Skate. Complete.


TITLE: Sleep Sound

RATING: PG

PAIRING: Sawyer/Kate

SUMMARY: The middle of the night in Sawyer's tent. Sawyer's asleep, Kate is not.

SPOILERS: Takes place some time after "I Do" (3.06).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost.

She didn't want to wake him. But that would be unavoidable if she wanted to move. His arm was wrapped around her middle so tightly that she wondered if he was actually sleeping. She stayed still for a moment longer and looked at his face, searching for signs of life. But he was definitely sleeping. His mouth was slightly parted and she could hear the faintest intermittent snore.

She didn't feel like sleeping at all, and all she wanted to do was take a walk by the shore and listen to the sound of the waves. She was tired but every time she closed her eyes she thought of the other island and of Jack. And she thought the worst.

She wondered how Sawyer slept so easily. The wounds from that island were still fresh. And to the camp the both of them were just reminders that Jack had been left behind.

She stirred, trying her best to release herself from Sawyer's hold without waking him, but as soon as she moved he pulled her closer.

"No," he said.

She turned to look at him again, thinking he was awake now but he was just talking in his sleep.

"Yes," she whispered back to him, knowing that talking to a sleeping person was ridiculous but not really caring anyway. Just then Sawyer raised his leg over her thigh and pinned her down with it, completely wrapping her in his embrace and squelching any hope of her leaving his side.

She buried her face in his t-shirt and let out an audible sigh. "You've got to be kidding me," she breathed.

"Stay away," Sawyer said sleepily.

"You won't let me."

"Stay away from her."

She pulled her head back and examined his face again. He didn't look as peaceful as she'd first thought. She now noticed the crinkle in his brow like he was dreaming something bad. She wondered if that other island was plaguing his thoughts after all, just like it was hers.

"Hey," she said in a low voice. "I'm right here."

She brought her hand up to touch the side of his face, and let her fingers rub along his stubble, hoping he could feel her with him. "We're home," she told him. "We're safe."

But instead of lulling him into a more peaceful state she unwittingly pulled him out of sleep all together. He opened his eyes with that same concern he'd carried over from his dream. It was only a moment later when his eyes focused on Kate, safe and beside him, that he relaxed.

"Go back to sleep," she said.

"What time is it?" He asked, groggily.

"It's late."

"Why're you still up?"

"Because you talk in your sleep," she teased.

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do."

He suddenly seemed to realize that one whole side of his body was basically pinning her down in place. He took his arm and leg back a little quickly and Kate couldn't help but think he looked almost insecure. She decided to change her earlier answer.

"But I was awake before you started talking."

"And what was I sayin'?"

She turned serious. "You said stay away from her." Sawyer matched her expression. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember," he answered convincingly. "I didn't call out another woman's name, did I?"

Kate smiled and shook her head.

"It's no fair, you know," Sawyer went on. "Here I am talkin' in my sleep, keepin' you up and I still don't know what sounds you make when you're out. In fact I don't think I've ever even seen you sleep."

Kate understood that this must've been his own way of showing his worry for her. She wasn't sleeping very much in the last few days and since she was spending her nights in his tent Sawyer knew that better than anyone. She knew that this was the reason he held her so tight at night. So that she felt safe enough to sleep soundly. It must've bothered him that he saw her awake all the time.

"I don't make a sound," she said. She moved closer to him and was the one to pin him down now, draping her leg over his.

He smiled. "You ain't gonna go take a walk?"

"It's late," she said. "I'm going to sleep."


End file.
